Royal Conspiracy
by x.St. Joan d'Arc.x
Summary: [AU] Susannah is a beggar in the streets of 1719 London. When a a ghost named Jack warns her about a conspiracy against the Queen, she meets someone more then willing to help. Together, they battle a conspiracy to save England...
1. Prologue: Rescued?

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, it all belongs to MC. Sigh**

**Here is a brand new story, created by two. We hope you like it, it's AU and some of the names have been changed. Please review!**

* * *

It was the year 1719 and a cold, foggy night in London. Rats scrambled around the streets. Beggars and homeless sleeping on empty porches, while the rich and people who owned a home slept in a warm swan feathered beds.

A few beggars wandered the streets, inn hopes of finding a morsel to eat. The night sky was rapidly darkening, but no stars could penetrate the thick blanket of fog.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, when all of a sudden a girl who could be no older then 16 ran and ran through the streets. She was being chased by two very big and intimidating soldiers, on foot also. She ran and ran to the corner at the edge of the cobblestone road, and turned at full speed almost running into the wall.

She ran into an empty warehouse and waited silently till the two men had passed the door. They were quite dimwitted; they kept on running straight ahead. Once they were out of site and earshot she collapsed to the floor, her fatigued legs not able support her weight. Soon she was sleeping so soundly that not even ghosts could wake her from sleep.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Susannah was just an orphaned beggar girl who, by some bizarre co-incidence, also possessed the ability to talk to ghosts. One day when she was navigating the crowded streets of London, a ghost came to her. She wasn't surprised. They always seemed to find her and seek her advice. This particular ghost was a boy, younger then her. _

_His name was Jack, and he had some news that would change her life._

'_He killed me, Suze.' He whispered. They were in an alleyway behind an unused bar. It was where Susannah 'lived, if you could call it that._

_You have to save her, Susannah. Paul is going to bloody kill her at the first chance he gets.' He said vehemently, pummeling his fist into the rotting wall._

'_I just found out by mistake! No one was supposed to know, or suspect him! When he replaced her, no one would have realized what a bastard he truly is!'_

_Susannah listened carefully, and took the tightly scroll of paper that Jack gave her. He explained that the paper contained the details of the plot with his brother in the middle of it all. _

_A plot to kill the Queen of England._

_Then, feeling relieved that the message was passed on, he moved on to his next life._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Susannah woke from the warehouse. She was far from her territory in London; she didn't know where she was. She had just kept running to escape Paul's minions. She hated this brother of Jack's already, without ever meeting him. Even if Jack was nice enough.

Paul had, somehow, found out that Jack had told her before moving on, about his deepest secret.

So he had sent people to hunt her, people that she could hear coming even now. Terrified by the hoof beats that were coming closer, she shook away her sleepiness and rushed outside.

Everyone in the town was still asleep, and she looked wildly for help.

Everyone was safe in their houses, she thought bitterly.

Except for one.

* * *

A young man, aged 18, was ridding a tall and broad looking horse across the slowly awakening London. This young man was not just any an ordinary young man…No, far from it! His name, Mateo De Silva was well known around the city for being a good and honorable man.

He was the much sought after son of Cristiano de Silva and Alyssa De Silva. Cristiano was a Spanish count that had immigrated to England after marrying Alyssa, a Beautiful British countess. Mateo wasn't the only child of the De Silvas… Oh no, he had five sisters varying in age. The youngest was 6 and the oldest almost 17: Amber the oldest, Mercedes, 14, Annabel, 12, Camilla, 9 and finally Agata, 6. He thought a lot about his beautiful sisters as he rode through the quiet morning.

Mateo was riding on his horse on the way to a friend's house when all of a sudden his horse stopped abruptly. There, standing in front of him and his horse, was a girl. Unfortunately, he saw many street urchins such as her everyday; that was the unfortunate things about the poor in London. She was covered from head to toe in dust and ash. Her clothes, black shreds of cloth, barely covered her body. She was actually quite ugly apart from her piercing green eyes; they were the color of emeralds. Her eyes beautiful as they were, were full of water as if she was about to cry.

After looking at the girl for a good two minutes, Mateo heard her say, in a raspy voice barely audible.

'Help me, they're chasing me, please, protect me! And then she collapsed to the floor.

Mateo, stunned by her words, didn't notice a small scroll of paper tumble out of her fingers and into a sewer. Once off his horse, Mateo knelt down on the ground, not really noticing that he was getting mud all over his britches. He checked her pulse and saw that, Thank the Lord, she was breathing.

He looked around for help but no one seemed interested in helping a noble with a street urchin girl. So he picked her up and put her on his horse and instead of continuing his journey he turned his horse around and rode home. The piece of paper lay forgotten.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter will be in 1st person so we get a deeper insight into our characters' feelings.**

**This chapter is a tad short; the next ones will be, trust us, much _much_ longer. We'll try to make 2000 words every time, at least.**

**Please review! We need to know what you guys think!**


	2. Problems?

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot, even Mateo cause we just changed the name.**

**A/N: We changed Hector's name to Mateo because… not telling! It will be explained later in the story, there is a special reason to that…Please review!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

By the time Mateo got home it was 9:00 in the morning. Instead of taking him half an hour to get home it had taken him almost two hours. He was riding his horse as slowly as he could, so that the girl wouldn't get jolted and fall off. He arrived at a set of iron gates that led to his family's mansion and got the guard to open it. He rode up to the front door, slowly and carefully, just as his mother and two of his sisters were leaving the house. They were probably on their way to take a walk.

His sister Mercedes saw him first saw him first; she waved and shouted,' Mateo! You're home early!' As he got closer the in her face faded, when she saw the disheveled girl lying limply across the saddle. Her mother saw this and looked at her son. 'Nombre de Dios, Jesse! What happened? Who is she?' He got off his horse, and answered, 'She just collapsed…I don't know who she is, but I couldn't just leave her there, Mother.' He took her off the horse and walked soothingly into the house, following Amber who had ran into the house to call her father and the rest of the family.

In the great hall Mateo begged his father, 'Father, can she stay here still she gets better? Please, Father? We can't just leave her like this, can we? She obliviously has no where else to go.'

At this, all his sisters started whispering excitedly about having another person to go shopping with and play games with. There father, a man who looked tough on the outside was really quite soft at heart. He finally relented.

Mateo took the girl up stairs in put her in a bed in one of the spare rooms, his whole family following him.

'Get a doctor!' He shouted. Amber, who was the most practical, left to get a doctor.

The doctor came, and went after checking the girl. He told the De Silvas that he didn't know what was wrong with her. She was there but not responding.

* * *

Over the next few days, Mateo spent as much time as he could with the unconscious girl. Finally, after a few days had passed, and he despaired that she would ever awaken, something happened.

He had been sitting next to the girl, holding her hand. He did not know why was doing this, but it just felt right. About an hour later, he heard something but it was so faint he almost didn't hear it. The sound was coming from the girl. Her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful emerald eyes finally had life in them. After about a second of complete silence, the girl shot up in the bed. She looked around and saw Mateo, and asked him, 'what happened? And who the hell are you?'

Mateo, taken aback, answered 'You fainted in the streets, and I brought you here. It's been three days since. My name is Mateo De Silva. But you can call me Jesse.' She didn't answer, but he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

'Don't worry; you're safe here from whatever you were running from. We'll take-' Just then, his mother walked in holding a bowl of soup.

Her eyes widened when she saw the girl was awake.

She put the tray down and ran immediately to the girl's side. 'Dear, you're awake, at last! We thought you'd never wake up. What's your name? Where are you from?' The girl who looked a bit dazed, answered, 'How do I know I can trust you?'

'You can't. You'll just have to trust us, because we mean good.' Said Jesse, kindly.

'Well…ok...my name is Susannah. I'm an orphan.' She said bitterly.

'Susannah. What a pretty name,' Said Alyssa. Jesse murmured his agreement under his breath.

'Mother, can I please talk to Susannah alone for a few minutes?' Jesse asked suddenly.

Susannah looking alarmed that he might try and interrogate her, said, 'Uhh...why? That's not really necessary...'She trailed off as Alyssa gave her a small smile and left, taking no heed of her at all.

'Well, what do you have to say, then?' She asked aggressively.

'Well… kind of wanted to get to know you better…you intrigue me.' Said Jesse, rather sheepishly. 'And…well I can't help but think that there is something you're hiding. You and I both know that if I hadn't brought you here you would have been kidnapped.' He finished, looking expectantly at Susannah, as if saying, your turn!

She gave him a long hard look. 'Fine. I don't know why but I think I can trust you.' She said at long last. 'You were right. I am being followed, and I need you're help.' She hesitated. 'What connection do you have with the Queen?'

Jesse puffed up, and said proudly, 'I'm the head of her Secret Police, the Guardians of the Throne, or the Guardians for short.' Susannah's reaction was unexpected. She spluttered and just sat there gaping at him. 'Susannah, are you alright?' He asked, concerned, moving his hand to her. She moved back, choking on her own saliva. (A/N: I do that a lot actually! Its rather annoying!)

'Stay away from me', she managed to gasp out.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom burst open and all five of his sisters ran in.

'Susannah! You're awake! Mama said you were talking to Jesse!' They piled around her bed and started giggling and gossiping with Susannah.

Amber pushed Jesse out of the room saying, 'Get out of the room, Mateo! Susannah needs to get dressed!' She imperiously shut the door in his face, not allowing him even a glimpse of Susannah.

Susannah didn't even bother protesting, and gave them leave to do whatever they liked.

* * *

One hour, much complaining, grumbling and giggling later, Susannah looked in the mirror. She could barely recognize the reflection.

A tall thin girl stood there with her long wavy brown hair in a bun at the base of her head, with gentle strands of hair framing her face. She wore a long flowing gown, with puffy sleeves. It was the color of palest pink. The neckline was such a steep V-line that she blushed at the reflection. The girls had assured her that it was the latest fashions, and winking at her, had said that 'Mateo' wouldn't be able take his eyes of her. The dress had originally belonged to Amber, but being too big for Susannah, had to be adjusted a bit. The whole time while they had been dressing her, she couldn't stop thinking about how Jesse was the head of her most feared enemy.

Finally after a good half an hour of staring at herself in the mirror, the five sisters reappeared and ushered her to the dinning room where Lord Cristiano, Lady Alyssa and Jesse were waiting for them to come down with their guest. All through out dinner Jesse couldn't stop staring at the now beautiful Susannah. Susannah on the other hand would not come close as to even glance at him and if he happened to catch her eye she would quickly look away. She was terrified at the though of being in the house of the leader of the queens police.

Finally after the most delicious dinner that Susannah had ever had, (having 4 servings, because she hadn't eaten a full meal in a very long time) Susannah and the rest of the girls walked up to their rooms to get ready for bed. The two males moved to the sitting room so they could have a spot of whisky (A/n: or whatever it was that the men had after dinner in those days.).

After about three minutes of peace and quiet and deciding what she should do, the three eldest girls burst into Susannah's room asking her all sorts of questions, such as if she liked their brother and if she had a lover. Susannah answered them with a sigh,' Your brother is nice and no I don't have a lover.'

They looked at her excitedly and said a few more words before leaving to go to their own rooms.

'Finally their gone! I thought they'd never leave!' she huffed and started pulling off the bed sheets. Once they were all off she tied them all together and through them all out the window. She climbed down them and set foot on the wet grass. She didn't want to run away but she had too, the secret police had been after her for years. She had broken into so many houses, that by now she was sure that they would recognize her. Well not really now, since she looked like a noble women but before, yes. She couldn't stay in the house of the secret police head and maybe even let herself fall in love with him.

So once she was safely on the ground and out of the window she started to run. She ran and ran for what seemed for ever until she was out of sight of the big mansion.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Raped?

**Disclaimer: we own nothing, nada **

**Well the plot yes but that's it**

**Ok, here's the 3rd chap. A WARNING! – there's a bit of violence (rape – sort of) so if you don't like that kind of stuff, we advise you not to read. We don't think its _very _explicit, but if anyone think the rating should be higher, let us know! **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 

_Susannah's POV:_

I ran and ran till that big, magnificent house was out sight. I didn't know what to do. I knew deadly information which I could not just tell anyone for fear that they would think I was in on the plot. Plus, I had lost the piece of paper with all the details and I only knew some of the plot, only that the Queen was to be murdered by some bastard named Paul. I didn't even know his full name, how was I going to stop him?

On top of all of that he was sending his cronies after me, who were dead as well as alive. They haunted me. I was and still am terrified of them. If I stayed with the De Silvas they would start haunting them as well, and I didn't want that.

That was out of the question; even though they were close to the Queen, which would have been a benefit, but unfortunately their (gorgeous) son was the head of the police who were after me. It was a hard choice and either way I would not benefit. If I told them what I knew concerning the Queen, she would be safe but then I would be arrested and if I didn't tell them I would be safe and the Queen dead and I would STILL be chased by the police! Arghh why does this always happen to me!

I always have to either save people, tell them stuff that could save souls or break into their house and steal stuff and then get in trouble.

It's really not fair.

* * *

As I was having this inner debate, I was running unknowingly to my home behind the unused bar. It was a tiny little place with not much color. Grey and black were the main ones. I know, rather sinister but this was the only place I could find where I would not get disturbed. 

Finally I rounded of the final corner and was home. I fell to the floor after so much running, completely exhausted. I lay there for a few minutes before sitting up and looking around…. Paul's cronies had been here. They damaged everything! My once pitiful enough bed to start with was now reduced to just a pit of ash, they had burnt it! The nerve!

The rest of my little shack was just as bad. The candles had been broken, the half desk I had was chopped up in pieces. I'm going to get back at them even if it takes all my power, I vowed fiercely. They ruined everything, even the small portrait I had of my father was gone. It was now just another mound ash. Thank God I still had my mother's locket, which was securely tied, around my neck.

I got up from my position and walked out of my now damaged home. I walked for a bit with tears running down my face.

This gift I had was ruining my life.

I walked till I got to a cross section in the road, and I blindly went to my left and saw a fountain. I sat on the edge of it and made a wish "Please make this dreadful gift or curse or whatever you want to call it go away." I then looked at my reflection. I looked so different from my normal self. I looked beautiful from the make over the De Silva girls performed.

But instead of having my hair in a neat bun half of it had fallen out of it and was now hanging loosely around my shoulder. My make up was smudged from my tears and my dress was now a shade of dark grayish and smudgy pink. I still looked like a noble women but a scared, sad, hurt one. I no longer had the happy glow that I had had earlier in the evening. I was now just an ordinary well dressed girl.

* * *

I sat there for a bit, thinking about all my troubles when all of a sudden I felt as if I was being watched. I stood up and started to walk into a small alley, walking faster and faster as I heard footsteps behind me. I started to run and when I heard no more footsteps sat on the floor, my face flushed from so much running. I sat there for what seemed ages, thinking about how that must have been one of Paul's cronies, before I heard the sound of voices laughing as if they were drunk. 

Not two minutes later, four big men appear in front of me. They were completely drunk and had smug smiles on their faces as they saw me, a girl quivering in the cold night air.

'Oooh look what we've found!' the first one shouted to the others.

'What's a lovely young girl like you doing out in the street at this time of night?' He asked after giving the others a wink. I just ignored him and tried to walk past, but was unsuccessful. One of them, bold and ugly, stopped me and pushed me to the floor.

A large, heavyset blonde one said, 'I guess we're gonna have us some fun, after all, tonight!'

My eyes widened at that. Fun! I knew what they meant by that! And there was no way I would let them! I had beaten up and gotten away from men twice their size, they were ghost and even harder to fight.

I started to push past them but same as before, they held me back. These men were strong. I tried again but to no avail. I couldn't get away. So I tried a different approach. I kicked the first one in his balls; he fell to the ground, and punched another one in the stomach.

While I was doing that, I did not notice the other two coming closer to me and finally grab me. They pushed me up against the wall and started running their hands up and down my body as they waited for the other two to recover. As soon as the other two were up they came closer to me and took their turn to feel me up as well.

Once they had all had a nice feel of what I would feel like without my dress on the first man started unlacing it and the others watched as more and more of my pale skin was exposed. My undergarments and corset (which Amber and Mercedes made me wear!) were becoming undone. I was terrified I couldn't get away and they were going to rape me!

Not two minutes later was my corset off and carelessly thrown on the floor whilemy bodicewas flying freely open to expose my chest to any one who walked by. Their hands were pressing and pinching my breasts, I almost shouted in pain! Tears were steaming down my face as they started to pull the rest of mybodice off of me. One of them had started to unbutton his pants.

They had once again pushed me against the wall and were now holding me down so that I did not move an inch when they entered me.

* * *

Just about when I had lost all hope of ever getting out of this place unharmed, I heard a strong, deep masculine voice say, 

'Stop! I order you to stop! In the name of the Queen!'

A wave of relief coursed through me, and instantly, I knew I'd be safe. My savior had come.

And sure enough there stood Jesse with about five other men who I assumed were also part of the secret police. My captors all stopped what they were doing and let go off me suddenly as if I was burning hot coal. I fell to the floor too exhausted to stand up, tears still running down my face.

Not even realizing that there were even more men around and that half my body was exposed to them, I just lay there crying my eyes out, while the men were captured and led away by the soldiers only leaving only me-and Jesse.

'Susannah! What do you think you were doing?' He said the fury evident in his voice. He soon saw that I wasn't going to answer him and so said, 'Answer me, Susannah! You almost got raped! Running away in the first place and then not going to stay anywhere just staying in the street! You must be CRAZY to do such a thing! In the middle of the NIGHT! You could have been

KILLED! Do you hear me!'

After he was done shouting at me and what could have happened he slide down next to me and touched my hair saying,

'I'm sorry I shouted at you, I shouldn't have, but I was...so worried.'

I looked up and him and smiled gratefully.

'Y-you saved… you saved me. Even m-maybe my life. Thank you so much!' At that I almost threw myself on him but refrained my self when I saw the look on his face and the fact that it was red as a tomato and where he was looking more precisely. That's when I realized that my undergarments were halfway down my body.

Exposing my chest and more than that.

I quickly grabbed the top of mybodice and tied it up. I then crawled around looking for my corset and my pink dress. I threw on my corset and tightened it and then put on my now ripped dress.

* * *

Once I was completely dressed Jesse seemed to come back to normal, he still had a faint blush but was looking at my face. Not my eyes but my face. 

He cleared his throut before saying, 'Uhmm…… maybe we should get you home soon? Don't you think?' He then stood up and walked to his horse. He looked at me expectantly. I stared back at him and smiled at him weakly before standing up and almost falling over from shock of what had happened to me. I walked to the horse and he helped me on.

He got on after me and started steering his horse back to his mansion. We rode slowly and steadily for about an hour before we got to the big iron gates of his house. He led his horse to the stable and helped me off the horse.

We walked slowly up the front steps of his house and opened the front door. We walked into the front hall and saw a light glowing and Lord Cristiano sitting on the stairs with his wife, Lady Alyssa, next to him her head on his shoulder.

As soon as they saw their son standing there with me, looking terrible I'm sure, they shot up and ran towards us. Talking a mile a minute.

'Where did you go? What happened? Why did you leave?' those were the only questions I heard coming from Lady Alyssa's mouth. I was not in the mood to answer and I think Jesse noticed so he pushed me up the stairs saying, 'Susannah go to bed for now, and rest,' and then to his parents, '_Madre, Padre _she will tell you tomorrow morning when she is feeling better.' He then said something else but I was already up the stairs and half asleep to hear him.

I walked into my room and pulled off my dress corset and undergarments replacing them with a clean nightgown found in the chest of drawers.

I then went under the covers of the bed and fell asleep almost immediately but not before I thought of the days' events and what Jesse had done for me.

He had saved my life.

**

* * *

So how'd you like it? **

**I personally loved this chapter. It was hard yet challenging to write and even more interesting to plot.**

**You know the drill, please review!**


End file.
